Rap do Ketchup
Ketchup Rap é uma música de "A Estranheza". É cantada por Gumball Watterson. Letra em Português Vou comprar um ketchup me sentindo maneirão Vou levar pra minha casa e cobrir a refeição É meu preferido, ketchup é mesmo demais Com o ketchup as coisas ficam mais legais Pode ser no hamburger, espaguete a bolonhesa Ou use pra limpar o ouvido, mas nunca na mesa Na pizza, massa, na costela, no biscoito e tudo mais Como gel para seu cabelo ele satisfaz Pra por no bife, bolo, no café, mingau, acarajé Primeiro um pouco de manhã vai te botar de pé No pão, kebab, bacon, bacalhau Você frita, ferve e grelha e assa e não fica mal Em carnes, queijos, balas pode por Acrescente chili para um toque de calor Não é apenas pra comer Faz um concreto, vai ver Pros seus sapatos engraxar Pra meias e lençóis lavar Lubrificar o seu portão Limpar os dentes ou o chão Pintar um quarto já pintado Reviver um desmaiado Deixar sua quiche mais legal Dar de presente no natal Exceto eu já fiz Um sangue falso no nariz Mas meu uso preferido é em uma coisa diferente Onde eu mais adoro um ketchup é num cachorro quente ---- Finalmente me livrei daquele cara chato Agora estou na loja e este é o fato Vou dizer qual é a boa se ninguém incomodar Meu belo ketchup eu agora vou comprAAAAR! Letra Original On my way to buy some ketchup, I'm feeling pretty good Gonna take it all right on home and then I'll cover all my food Ketchup is my favourite sauce, it is the condiment of kings Ketchup, you're so useful, you taste great on many things You can use it on a burger or spaghetti bolognese You can use it to clean your ears or even wash your face On pizza, pasta, chops, or cookies as a main or on the side Hair gel, salad dressing, or to grease a slip-and-slice It's good for steak, a cake, a coffee break, roast hake, a pasta bake, if you drink some in the morning it'll make you feel awake, on a fries, shish kebab, on bacon, crab, or toast, you can fry it, steam it, boil it, bake it, use it on a roast On meats, beets, cheese, wheat, sweets, and treats and with a little chili for a touch of extra heat it's not just there for you to eat, when dried, it works like concrete To shine your boots, on veg, on fruits, to clean your shirts, your socks, your suits, to lubricate a creaky door, to clean your theeth, to clean a floor, to paint a painting you have painted, revive old ladies who fainted, to give your quiche a little lift, an unexpected Christmas gift, it's always guaranteed to make an awesome fake nose bleed But my favourite use for ketchup's not on fries or roasted hog, where I love ketchup most is on a big juicy hot do--'' ---- ''Finally got rid of that annoying Hot Dog Guy and now I'm in the store, so there is no reason why he can interrupt my day so I'll tell you all what's up. ''It's time for me to buy myself a bottle of ketch--'' Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas da 4ª Temporada Categoria:Raps Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Gumball Categoria:Músicas do Episódio "A Estranheza"